1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved interchangeable lock core structure which is substantially "8" shaped in section.
2. Description of Related Art
Interchangeable lock cores are useful in public locations to avoid intrusion by unauthorized persons. Taking a hotel room as an example, the core of the door lock of the room is replaced with another one soon after the guest has checked out such that said guest cannot use the key of the previous lock to enter the room without authorization. Although conventional lock cores may have numerous combinations to satisfy the need of avoiding unauthorized entrance mentioned in the above, it is, however, found that they still have several drawbacks, such as high manufacturing costs and troublesome machining due to the complicated structure thereof. The present invention is intended to provide an improved design in this regard.